children of mine
by adodcefa
Summary: Sonja has a secrete that very few people know A secrete that if her father ever found out he will any thing possible to destroy In the village of Sorona live two small twin children, They are her secret, they are her children.
1. Chapter 1

Sorona

Summery: Sonja has a secrete that very few people know. A secrete that if her father ever found out he will any thing possible to destroy. A secrete that not even Lucian, her lycan lover, knows about. In the military like village of Sorona live two small twin children, a boy and a girl. They are her secret, they are her children.

just a heads up this might end up being a bit Harry potter-ish crossover. maybe i'm not sure yet. just tell me and i'll try my best


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Five hundred Years

Five hundred years have passed since she first created the village of Sorona. Five hundred years since she was given the large pieces of lands. In Five hundred years Sorona had grown from a small village of less then three hundreds mortals from different walks of life to a small city of a few thousand. Now Five hundred years later Sonja sat atop of her horse with 5 of her most trusted Death-Dealers as she watch the village bellow. All five of her Death Dealers had been born, raised, and train in Sorona during their mortal life they had been the best of the best of the best and only the best of the best of the best she would choose to become vampires and part of her army of Death Dealers all loyal to her. She loves Sorona, she had created it to be unlike any other village or city any where in the world.

A bird flew to her landing on top of her horses head, there was a piece of parchment tied to the bird's leg. Sonja smiled as she read the parchment and thanked the gods that an answer had come quickly for the contractions had started not to long ago.

* * *

><p>Hope that this makes senses. Sorry on how it's written first time in years since I write an Underworld story. Please leave a review. I mean it leave a review and tell me what you want to see here. Please be patient I'm kind of nervous writing this story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Children of Mine

Summery: Sonja has a secrete that very few people know. A secrete that if her father ever found out he will any thing possible to destroy. A secrete that not even Lucian, her lycan lover, knows about. In the military like village of Sorona live two small twin children, a boy and a girl. They are her secret, they are her children.

Chapter one:

Dainus, or Dain as everyone in their village of Sorona calls him, and his husband Alexei had been married for nearly ten years. Though their union had blessed by the Lady Goddess Sonja, Dain knew that not many people actually most all of Sorona didn't agree with the Lady Goddess of her of having two men marry each other. Where ever they went in the village the two of them would be called names, have things throw at them, the prices would sometimes go so high that they sometimes weren't able to by their food depending on those few friends and family for help.

Four years ago Dain and Alexei were walking home one night after having supper with Alexei's sister when they heard the howls of the wild lycans (William's breed). The Lady Goddess and her Death Dealers had immediately left to fight the beast while the rest of Sorona grabbed their weapons and waited just inside the wards that protected the village incase any of the lycans escape the swords of the Vampires. Every one in Sorona knew the deference between the howls of both tame lycans (like Lucian) and wild lycans and normal wolves, so hearing the wild lycans so close to the village was a bit unnerving. Hearing the rustling of leaves everyone got ready to fight seconds later Sonja and the Death Dealers were returning with one of the Death Dealers holding a crying baby in her arms.

Alexei and Dain were later called to the house of the vampires where the Lady Goddess Sonja was waiting for them.

"Lady Goddess" the two men said bowing to the Vampires.

"Please get up. I've keep telling everyone to stop doing that." Sonja said "do either of you know why I've called you here?"

The two men looked at each other before shaking their heads.

" A caravan gypsies were attack by a small pack of wild lycans tonight. We manage to arrive just in time to help a mother protect her child from this animals but we were to late to save everyone else."

"oh gods" Dain whisper

"we had to kill the mother when we saw the bite on her shoulder, do you know why?"

"so that she would not turn and start attacking and infecting others, Milady. This is taught to every Soronan child since they are in the cradle "

"correct. Now tell me have either of you ever thought of raising a child?" Sonja asked

"Milady," Alexei said "though my husband and I would be bless in having a child we both knew that this would be impossible before we married. Two people of the same gender no matter how much they love each other they can't procreate. This is impossible."

"though they can't procreate they are still able to raise a child. so let me ask you again, have either of you ever thought of raising a child?"

"yes we have milady." Dain answered

"even if this child would never be your own flesh and blood?"

"Any child would be welcome in our small family. But where are you going with this, if I may ask?"

"See for you selves." Sonja said pointing to a bed. In the bed sleeping was a red hair baby girl of barely a few months. "Her name is Cecilia. She was born on the first of May and she's only a year old. At least that is what her mother told us before we were force to kill her. Tell me would you be willing to raise this girl as if she was born to the two of you?"

Cecilia was now a five year old who was sometimes teased for having two men as parents and no mother. Alexei and Dain have tried their best to raise her into a happy child and teach her how to fight as were the laws of Sorona. Tonight Alexei and Dain left their daughter with Alexei's sister and made their way to the house of the vampires both remembering the day that they became parents. They enter the house and were led to Lady Sonja's study.

"take a seat," Sonja said as soon as they enter.

"thank you milady,"

"how are you enjoying parenthood?" Sonja asked them while looking through some papers

"We love it milady. Cecilia is an intelligent child curious about everything around her and always asking questions." Dain said

"yes I know it is written here in my reports. It also says here that the child is constantly teased, is this true"

"yes it is lady Sonja. The children of the village tease her for having two fathers and no mother. As far as we know that's all the that she's being teased about."

"we have started training her how to fight as are the laws of Sorona and so that she knows to defend herself incase the teasing become physical."

"Physical? Are you worried that she might be beaten?"

"Some children, milady, can be mean. Some will leave it just to teasing and others will take it to the next level especially if they are being encourage by their parents. I know this from experience." Alexei said as Sonja nodded looking through the papers in her desk.

"By all that is holy and all that is not, you are here to take our child away!" Alexei exclaim hurt and angry

"no. I am not here to take the child away. I trust the reports. I trust the people that give me this reports. Believe me when I say that if I was here to take Cecilia away I would have done so already. My reports show that you are good parents better than most Soronan. The reason that I have Melenka check on the girl from time to time is because of some concern came up about having a girl child be raise with two men."

"by the gods. Lady Sonja we would never dream of hurting our child in such a way."

"Never my lady never."

"good, because I'm not here to take her away unless something happens."

"then way are you here milady, if I may ask?" Alexei asked

Sonja nodded to the death dealer who immediately left the room "Officially I'm here to check on Cecilia, but I'm really here looking for a family that is willing to take in two infant twins."

The death dealer carrying a whicker basket in his arms and Melenka, the vampire healer, behind him. He placed the basket on the desk gave Sonja a salute before leaving the room. in the basket were two newborns one wrapped in a red blanket the other in blue.

"what kind of mother would leave two beautiful babies. Dose she not love them, what kind of mother is she?" Dain said as he held one of they infants.

"I am their mother, they are my babies. And if my father ever finds out about them he will do everything possible to destroy them. I live amongst my enemies, enemies that would do anything to hurt me by hurting them especially if they every found out who and what their father is."

"lady Sonja, I'm sorry I didn't kwon."

"no one is suppose to know. This is something that I want to be kept a secret and if any ask just tell them that their mother died at birth that I'm their godmother just like I'm Cecilia's. I would rather have them alive and away from me than with me and dead."

****** LINE BREAK*****

hope that you like it leave a review please

thank you -ADODCEFA

ps. this kind of and kind of not a prequel for my story Seleneand any story that mentions Selene and her brother Gabriel.

just a worning this story might contain the use of magic


End file.
